Musings
by KawaiixHyuugaxHinata
Summary: Random musings from the InuYasha characters minds.
1. Could You Still Love Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, the great Takahashi-sensei does. -sighs- I wish I owned Kouga though o.o**

**Musings**

**By:**

**ffdKikyou**

_**' thoughts'**_

_**" talking"**_

_**Italics: dream sequenences.**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Could You Still Love Me?**

Wandering through the forest, her shinidamachuu following her each step, her snow white hakui with the billowing sleeves led to a hand that held onto a longbow that was crafted with love and patientcence. "Come." A woman paused and turned to her soul-collecting youkai, who held the souls of young maidens whom the former protectress of the Shikon no Tama had hoped to save from the pain and devastation of the afterlife, by absorbing them into her body of simple clay, and artifics.(sp?) Being the incarnate of the woman she was now looking upon in the arms of the person she still loved, perhaps it came from holding a piece of Kagome's soul.. but she felt love as well as hatred and sorrow as she still wandered the earth in her body of dispair.

Looking closer with her oculars of sienna she watched as the inu-hanyou leaned in closer to each other and kissed lovingly, then pulled away and stared caringly into each others eyes. Ocher meeting sienna. "I love you, Kagome." Kikyou heard her hanyou whisper as he pulled Kagome closer to him and inhaled her scent, the scent that was hers as well. "I love you too, InuYasha." Kagome said into InuYasha's sea of silver tresses.

Kikyou couldn't believe her heart and what her eyes and ears had just witnessed.. Was this how the girl from the future felt each time she saw her and InuYasha together? Sorrow enveloped her further as she walked off into the forest, a slight tear beginning to pool at her right eye, but her rage and anger as well as sadness willed it away as she closed a heavy lid and settled into a tree that was that of sakura. "InuYasha.. if I was to live again, Could you still love me?" The miko asked while settling her longbow next to her crimson hakama'd hip and drifted off to sleep, sorrow and dissapointment as well as the fresh wounds of betrayel yet again newly reopened by the one man she loved.

_**Fin**_

**ffdKikyou: I hope you enjoyed this first of many musings of the InuYasha characters Next up: Outoutou-kun (little brother)**

**Remember read and review. I will update A Wolf's Love soon too. **


	2. Outoutokun

**Musings**

**By: ffdKikyou**

**Chapter 2:**

**Outouto-kun**

**'Thought's'**

**"Talking"**

_**Italics: Dream Sequences.**_

_'My brother, my job had always been to protect you. Teach you right from wrong, How to grow to be a strong Taiji-ya. Ultimately in the end I failed you.'_

Auburn tresses, bound into a high ponytail stood over a desecrated grave in the Taiji-ya village where she had grown up with her younger brother; Kohaku. Turning around she looked into the crimson orbs of her Tora-nekomata companion, Kirara. "Kirara, you startled me.." Sango said while keeping her caramel gaze to the ground. Steeped in the guilt of losing her 'outouto-kun' she felt it was her fault and her responsibility to regain him from the hanyou, Naraku's pawnmanship.

Walking over to a tree she had often sat underneath in her childhood days, before she had begun training, she was whisked away to a deep nostalgia as she settled down underneath the tree's shade, her pink, green, and white kimono swaying lightly in the breeze. One tekko covered hand on her knee. Recalling how she would watch Kohaku train with his Kusari-gama, then turn to her with a smile expecting proud praises from his Anee-ue. "Kohaku.." Sango settled her head into her knees and felt the tears drive away from her eyes. She let them flow, this had truly been the first time she had cried since her mother had passed on. Having lost all kin, she thought many times on giving up hope, but strayed far from it. For her anscestors would think foolish of her if she did.

Heavy lids covered with magenta passed closed, as her feline friend settled into the nestlement of her auburn hair, she let it all out. 'Outouto-kun..' Sango thought while passing into a deep slumber. Kirara purring lightly into her shoulder and locks of hair, felt the slayers distress and decided to stay near as the young woman who had been through so much slept.

_Sango found herself standing in a field with a surrounding grove of sakura trees. Looking around she spied her younger sibling, in his un-corrupted state. "Anee-ue!" Kokahu said and dropped his weapon which held upon the fine sickle blade, blood._

_Blood that had been shed by the people she cared about. Her kin, her life-blood._

_Letting all her senses fail, she enveloped her brother into a deepest embrace. Tears flowing from her eyes. "Anee-ue..I killed them, I know.. but could you somehow forgive me?" He asked in his shaking form of a boy, with no lies, no masks, just innocence wanting to repent._

_Looking down into her brother's eyes she brought him closely to her, and whispered. "Hai.. Outouto-kun..hai." Sango's tears flowed down her cheeks and onto the armor that was a deep green on Kohaku's shoulders._

Dawning darkness, Sango looked around with a startled look, as she was sure what she had just encountered had been a dream.. Looking to the ground somewhat away from her she looked at a single Kusari-gama.. 'Or maybe not..' She thought to herself while retreating to the hut for a night of rest.

_**Fin.**_

**Please read the stuff in bold? You don't have to but, if you read this story you need to these definitions. **

**Outouto-kun: little brother**

**Anee-ue: Big sister, sister above.**

**Kusari-gama: chain sickle.**

**Next Chapter: Underneath the Sakura (InuYasha's turn)**


	3. Under the Sakura

-1**Musings:**

**Chapter Three: Under the Sakura.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, the great Takahashi-sensei does n.n**

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy with school and stuff.. I so want to finish GED's and just be done with it.**

Here he was underneath the same spot where she had smiled at him with a hint of sorrow hidden within it. A trace of guilt had coursed through his soul at that very moment, he wanted to desperately protect her. Here he was now with his thoughts, and his anger of a certain half-demon.

Naraku.

He had thrown Kikyou, his lover from the past, so long ago, yet so previously also it seemed. Her body hadn't been recovered yet still here he was grieving and remembering, who was he at the moment?

"Kikyou.." The single name of a bellflower escaped his lips, as his ocher eyes held sorrow, regret as well as a hue of anger. Pressing his body against a tree, the petals touching down in a light dance from the branches in a swirl of pink they tickled his ears. It annoyed him the same way it had fifty years.

Mind beginning to drift he thought back to after that moment in the Sakura another day with Kikyou..

"_InuYasha.." A voice that even angels would envy he was sure of reached his ears, they twitched as he turned. Kikyou was standing there in her usual attire of a village priestess. Her miko way, a blush apparent on her face._

_Walking to her, the grass slightly moist with dew from the night before he smiled, his angled ears upon his crown twitching to show his happiness as he grabbed her in an embrace. Guiding her into a kiss, touching his lips upon hers in a shy kiss, raven tendrils reached upon his shoulder from the woman he held in his arms._

"_KIkyou.." He tore his lips from her own and stared into her eyes with a smile upon his countenance, she accepted him even though he was hanyou. "I.. love you.. I want you with me every moment!" He finally confessed his feelings, though he had only been following her and talking to her occasionally, she blushed. The thought of having someone by her side was a nice prospect, especially for a woman who was to remain pure to fight the likes of evil._

"_InuYasha.." Kikyou paused, her head tilted to the side, mahogany orbs looking to the ground. Almost as if searching for an answer. "InuYasha.." her voice sounded again, lightly still sounding like a chorus of angels or cherubs to the hanyou before her embrace. "I would like nothing more than to hold you near.." She smiled and pressed her head against his shoulder, before capturing his lips in a kiss. This sealed a promise between the two._

InuYasha took one last look around at the swirling petals, his Kikyou had died, was it possible.. She gave him a reason to live though. To avenge. Naraku would die surely in her name..

Walking away he smiled sadly at the exact same place that they had made a pact of love. "Kikyou.." These were his last words.

Next up:

Wind. Kagura's turn.


End file.
